The Unfninished, Completed but Never Posted, & WB
by IHKF
Summary: I have Oh-so-many stories and oneshots I've never finished, or completed ones I was too lazy to post, so here all of them are! Each with a unique sense of love and randomness!


**Conan, I Have a Question**

"Is something bothering you, Ayumi-chan?"

7-year-old Ayumi snapped violently out of the trance she was in, turning to face the speaker. The voice had been her friend Conan Edogawa. And judging by the look on the faces of her other friends, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Haibara, and Professor Agasa, who were cramped in the tiny yellow car with her, they were aware of her saddened distinguished looks as well. They knew the look she got when she was upset…very very well.

"Oh, it's nothing! I'm fine! Just daydreaming!"

Her cover seemed to work on everybody but Haibara, her best friend. When Ai Haibara distrusted your word, she would give you a glare, a certain glare that would or could make you shake in your boots if she truly wanted the sincerest answer.

It disturbed Ayumi to see her friend giving her such a look…

But she couldn't tell Ai the truth. No, this was something between herself and another select human being, not herself and Ai. Ayumi glanced towards Conan. He sat there, eyes narrowed as he watched Mitsuhiko and Genta bicker over science. Little did Genta know Mitsuhiko was winning…

He was the one on her mind, along with a very important question.

"We're here!"

The detective boys piled out of the car, racing each other towards the playground.

Well, 2/5 detective boys, that is.

Conan watched Ayumi as she calmly lifted herself off the seat and out of the car, thanking Professor Agasa for driving them. "It's no problem, really!"

There was something off. There was something off about Ayumi that he didn't get, and it upset him. "You feel it, too?"

"Yeah."

Ai was standing silently behind him, eyeing the silent first grader as well. "I'm worried as well. There's something amiss; no doubt something troubling for her."

Conan bobbed his head. _Oh well, it's Ayumi. It's probably something like an F on a test or a broken doll._

But as the time passed on the playground, Conan noticed it was something more than that. Ayumi just sat there on a wooden counter unused by the abandoned ice-cream stand. The roof had fallen off all around it, so all that was left was the wooden serving piece allowing rest for the cute little girl. HE couldn't help but watch her as they played a game of soccer, that even HAIBARA had been fore taking in… so why wasn't Ayumi?

"CONAN-KUN!" Mitsuhiko shouted.

Conan turned just in time to see the checkered pattern of a soccer ball coming right at him. Leaning gently to the side, he held his breath and dogged the ball. "Conan-kun, what's up with you today? You haven't been scoring at all today!" Conan sat up from the ground, grabbing his head in response to a slight migraine. "Maybe you should sit this one out for now, Conan-kun." Genta spoke, picking the soccer ball up off the dirty ground. Nodding, Conan lifted himself and dusted off his shirt and jeans, walking over to where his troubled friend had been sitting. Noticing this, Ai smiled knowingly and grabbed the soccer ball from Genta. "I'll pass first."

"Ayumi-chan?"

Ayumi was once again snapped from her trances by the sound of the detective's voice. Nearly falling out of her seat, she gently brought her eyes up to his face. "C-Conan-kun!" He sat down beside her smiling. "Ayumi-chan, what was it you were daydreaming about this time?" Ayumi shook her head, looking away. "I-It was…nothing."

"Ayumi-chan, I know it wasn't nothing. You've been upset all day. What's wrong?"

That's when he got the deadliest glare he'd ever gotten from a child. Conan gasped and backed away as quickly as he could in surprise. Ayumi's eyes were narrowed to look at him in anger, and her frown was glazed in pure hatred.

"AH! Ayumi-chan! I-I-I…" Of course he noticed the pain in her eyes soon after that. "Okay. It's nothing. I'll leave you alone." Sighing, he slipped back to sitting next to her, trying as hard as possible not to piss her off as badly as he did.

The silence lasted for a long time, the two of them just sitting there together as the sun set, watching the Shonen Tantei Dan play with their soccer ball.

Haibara kicked the ball, sending right under Mitsuhiko's legs. This meant it only had to break through Genta, which would be difficult.

But Haibara only smiled and ran by Mitsuhiko before he knew what to do. His head followed her right past him, any other body part unmoving. Genta gulped as Ai approached, swallowing his fear of her cobra-like strike. Realizing what Ai was doing, Mitsuhiko finally tailed behind her, feet moving as fast as they could. Agasa watched in silence sipping some hot chocolate as the borderline cold air whipped around the children playing. Catching up to the ball, Ai rose her right foot back in the air as high as she could, a determined smirk on her face. She slammed her leg down to the follow-through, only to have Mitsuhiko jump randomly in the way of the ball, keeping it from even reaching Genta. Haibara's running came to a sudden halt and her feet scuffed in the mud. Mitsuhiko got up, laughing to himself as he rubbed the back of his head. Genta ran over cheering. "Nice catch, Mitsuhiko!"

_That was…interesting._

"Conan-kun?"

"Huh?" Shifting his head to the side, Conan saw the apologetic look Ayumi shot at the ground, even with the wind blowing her hair in her face. "I'm sorry I've just… been thinking." Raising an eyebrow, he decided to ask. "About what?" Ayumi directed her face further at the ground. "About what, Ayumi-chan?"

"You and Shinichi-niichan are so similar…I mean, you're both detectives and you both risk your lives for those you care about or even ones you don't know."

"Ayumi-chan?"

"But… Ran-neechan and I share some similarities as well." Conan tightened his eyes. Where was she going with this? "For example, from the stories Ran-neechan tells about her and Shinichi-niichan, her past actions hit me as things I would have done in that position." There was silence for a while, just a little bit.

Ayumi shifted under the pressure of having his eyes on her. "And Ran-neechan and Shinichi-niichan grew up together just as we're doing now. And Conan-kun -I want to know…" The shadow covering Ayumi's eyes, caused by her bangs, darkened in the cold sunset. "If Shinichi-niichan keeps leaving Ran-neechan all alone to go on cases…if he's leaving without her and making her wait for him then,"

Ayumi paused, taking a breath and seemingly deciding whether or not to finish her sentence. When she finally looked him, there was immense pain in her eyes, the kind he always saw Ran get when she talked to him about… well, himself.

"Then when we get older, will you leave me, too?"

"Ah…" _Ayumi… _Silence fell upon the two of them, the darkness gapping around swallowing them up whole.

"Ahhh, it's getting dark, kids! One more game and I have to drive you all home! It's cold out and your parents will be worried."

"HAAAAIIII!" Answered two of the detective boys. Ai looked over to the abandoned ice-cream stand. _They both look upset… what was wrong with Ayumi-chan? _Shaking her head back and forth, she threw the ball into the air so it hit the ground. "Genta-kun serves." _Whatever it is I'm sure Kudo will take care of it._

"No."

"Huh?" Ayumi glanced up at Conan, shock in her eyes, but also mild pleasure. Conan's expression read nothing but unadulterated passion and seriousness. Ayumi wheezed. _Conan-kun… that look. I've never seen it on him before…_

"I wouldn't leave you Ayumi." His words pierced like an arrow through her heart, sending a strong sense of sincerity and affectionate trust. This was, Ayumi knew, one of the many moments, the many things, she would never forget that occurred between her and Conan. "Do you… promise, Conan-kun? Do you promise that you won't leave me?" Reaching over, Conan grasped the shivering girl's shoulder. "I don't say something unless it's the truth, you know that." His serious frown became a gentle, loving smile. "And even if I did… I would come back to you."

"Okay, kids! It's time to go home! Its 6:30 and your parents are going to be worried!"

With disappointment but honor in their work, the three children (or two children and one shrunken teenager) piled into the tiny yellow car.

This, of course, left Ayumi and Conan alone. Watching as their friends jumped into the transportation unit, a small smile rested its home on Ayumi's lips. "Conan-kun, we better get going. Even if we haven't been playing, the variable of time doesn't elude us."

_Where the h#(( did she learn THAT vocabulary? _

Conan sighed. She'd been hanging around either or Ai or Mitsuhiko far too much… "Oh, and Conan-kun?"

"Neh?"

Ayumi reached over, ever-so-gently grabbing Conan's hand in her own. Fingers entwined with his, she used her thumb to stroke his hand twice. I bet you can guess how darkly Conan blushed. Millions of thoughts were running through his mind involving the girl standing in front of him. What was she doing? What was she going to say? Why is she holding his hand like this?

And then he got his answer…

"I'd wait for you."

BU-DUHMP!

_Ay…Ayumi-!_

"Conan-kun!"

"What's taking you so long?" Genta gasped. "WHY YOU- HOW DARE YOU HOLD AYUMI-CHAN'S HAND LIKE THAT!"

"YEAH!" Mitsuhiko popped up, face showing not quite as much anger. "Just what are you trying to say?"

Ayumi glanced at her friends; bewilder coursing through her veins and facial expression. Conan sighed and cringed. "N-Nothing." _Oi oi…_

During the car-ride, Conan kept stealing glances from the front seat, back at a sleeping Ayumi who sat in the seat behind him. Her slow breathing was peaceful and inviting, as if she was asking him to come up behind her and hold her as she sleeps. The tiny circle her mouth was making made it all the cuter with strands of hair falling into her face. But the thing that completed it most, in Conan's opinion, was the rosy mist that captivated her cheeks, making her skin glow in the sunset.

He smiled…

_I've never thought about it, about never being able to return to Ran… But then I'm bound to run into the organization again, even as an older Conan, so I might have to leave the Tantei Dan to track them down. That would mean leaving Ayumi, just as she asked about._

_But she would wait for me like Ran has been doing all this time…_

That night, Conan concluded that if it truly were impossible, that if he forced to finally give up on returning to Ran, then Conan wouldn't be such a bad ending, either.

**Elements and Elementals**

"You can't protect the boy forever."

"I know, Iris, I know."

"What are you going to do?"

Funny, that was a thought that hadn't occured to Ayumi Yoshida until just now. Why did she stay? He obviously didn't need her protection...

"Do not tell me you have fallen for him."

"And what if I have?"

"Why, Ayumi you'd be a disgrace to all Elementists!"

Ayumi scoffed at her superior. "You've surpassed the Elementists. Why do you persist torturing me with your sensless logic?"

"It is logic you happen to need."

"I need your logic like I need a freckin' bullet in my head." The young girl shot back.

"That could easily be done." Iris hissed. "You wouldn't." Ayumi laughed, leaning her head onto her palm. "Do you wish to bet?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Elementals place bets? How disgrading."

Iris glared at the girl. "You know if looks could kill you'd be a cold blooded murder." She joked as the Elemental crossed her arms. She was spirit like, so her body was see-through. If you looked closely, you could make out long, flouresnt robes. She wore a leave-filled crown on her head. "Iris, I will leave the boy when I wish. Now stop goading me on."

"I will not stop, Ayumi! You are an Elementist and its time you started acting like one!"

"I AM!" Ayumi jumped up from her seat, shooting her own killing glare at the beauty. "Elementists protect mortals who have a gifted personality! This boy has the best one yet. I have a purpose here, Iris!" She shook her head. "The longer you stay, the hearder it will be to part." Ayumi gulped. She knew this. She knew that she would some time, sooner or later, have to leave Conan Edogawa. Her bond with the boy, one-sided if nothing else, was keeping her from moving on to her next series of life. He had been her Fire for a while now. Fires were human beings with, as Ayumi described it, fiery personalities. They held the traits of good-hearted, calm, determined, and carring. Conan had all of those traits. This is why Ayumi was there, protecting him. To Conan, she was a sweet, innocent little girl. But in reality, she was seventeen years old. Her apperence was hidden by a spell, a spell casted on all Elementists when they protect their own Fires.

Elementists were a step down from Elementals. Elementists were spiritual beings who protected Fires. Once they finished protecting the Fire, which is until the Fire could defend theirself, the Elementist became an Elemental. "Once you leave the boy you shall become an Elemental, such as I. Why do you not leave?"

"Because you are right...I love him." Ayumi addmitted, defeated. Iris said nothing. She only stood there, silently.

"You do realize he does not return those feelings?"

"Of course I do. I'm not blind, Iris."

"You also know-"

"That Conan is Jimmy? I'd be a blasted fool not to."

"I see...well when you are ready to part from the boy, call to me. I shall create a reason as for your human cover to leave this world."

In other words, come up with a unique yet beliveable way to supposedly 'kill' Ayumi. she nodded. "As I will." The Elemental smiled gently. "I wish you much luck, my friend." Ayumi smiled. "Thank you."

!

Ayumi Yoshida walked down the sidewalk with her three friends. Genta Kojima, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, and last but not least, Conan Edogawa. She smiled to herself. "No, I'm telling you there's no way that the blue dragon could defeat the white dragon!"

"No, you've got it all wrong!" Genta argued. "The blue dragon would wipe the floor with the white dragon!" Ayumi looked past the two bickering boys to see Conan with a look of annoyance plastered on his face. She giggled. The way he looked so innocent yet mischevous made her smile. Then it faded. She turned away, staring directly at the ground she walked on. She knew she would have to leave him soon. She wanted to leave and become an Elemental, yes. But...did she want to leave Conan? She could become an Elemental in a few seconds if she wished. It was that easy! She just couldn't tell if she was ready to go or not. If she left, it might really hurt the Detective Boys. However, life goes on, does it not?

"Ayumi? Ayumi? Hello? You there? Ayumi?" Mitsuhiko waved his hand in front of Ayumi's face, attempting to wake her from her daydream. "Huh?" She asked looking at him. "Ayumi, watch where you're going! You almost crossed the road while the red light was shining!" Ayumi gasped a tiny bit when she felt her arms being pulled on by Conan and Genta, probably to enforce that she wouldn't run out in the middle of traffic. The two soon let go. "Ayumi, what's on your mind?" Conan asked, his beautiful blue eyes full of wonder. A blush crept her cheeks but the elemential smiled reassuringly. "Nothing! I was just daydreaming!" At this reaction, Conan only gave her a worried look.

"What?"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Ayumi huffed. Why did he have to be a detective? "Conan, I'm fine."

"I know fine when I see it. What's wrong?" Now Genta and Mitsuhiko were gazing with the same look Conan had. Worry. Ayumi bit her lip. _Great, nice going Ayumi! Now you haven't only worried the kids but you've worried Conan, too! _

"I just have a lot on my mind is all." She gave in, hoping that just those words would make them leave her alone.

"Must be pretty important things for you to almost jaywalk." Mitsuhiko nodded. Ayumi stiffened a little. Now the other two were persisting, perfect! "I'm tired too."

"People don't nearly kill themselves just because they're tired." Conan answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "They could." Ayumi mumbled, trying to get out of the conversation. She knew she couldn't. She was the topic! "It's highly unlikely unless they just woke up." She was starting to curse him for being so smart. It was something she loved about him though...

"Guys, I'm fine. Can we just get going?" As soon as the light turned green, Ayumi was off across the road, just barely getting hit by a still slowing down car. "Jeez, what's wrong with Ayumi? She never acts like this!" Genta exclaimed. "I don't know. Maybe she's just feeling bad?" Mitsuhiko guessed. Conan was the next person to cross the street. _Ayumi, what's wrong with you? _He knew that it was more than that. Something was really wrong with her. "Ayumi, wait up!" The girl slowed down a little bit. "I know there's something wrong. You can tell me!" She kept her eyes focused on the floor again. Conan noticed this. He sighed. _Was it something I did? Is that why she's acting like this? _"I'm sorry."

Ayumi didn't know why she said it, but she did. Conan turned around, his eyes large again.

"I...I don't know what came over me." Truth be told, she didn't know the name of the forces that were coming over her now! "Are you sick?" Conan asked, actually concidering Mitsuhiko's idea. "No. I'm fine." Conan narrowed his eyes to gain a pitiful look. "Ayumi..." She felt a blush travel across her cheeks. "Conan?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if you woke up one morning and I was gone?"

Conan's eyes widened. What a weird question to ask. _Ayumi...what happened?_

"Do you mean if you disappered or..." He didn't want to finish that sentence. "Y-yeah."

Conan felt himself take a deep breath. "Ayumi, why are you asking me this?"

"No...no reason."

"I would try my best to figure out what happened to you and if I knew what happened I would mourn." Ayumi smiled a little. So Jimmy Kudo _did _care what happened to her. "Thank you." She smiled. He nodded. "Is that why you were upset? You didn't think I'd do anything?" There was no hint of hurt in his voice, but a hint of more worry. "No, I was curiouse about what you would do." Conan smiled a little at this. He placed a hand onto her shoulder, making her turn to him. But before either one of them could say anything, Genta and Mitsuhiko came running. "Sorry guys! As soon as Conan finished crossing, the light was red again!"

"Why didn't you cross with him?"

"They were too busy pondering the things that could be wrong with you to follow me." Conan answered. "Yes, and we've come to a conclusion!" Genta declared. "You have, have you?" Ayumi asked, some disturbance in her voice. Conan eyed the girl. _What is up with her? Usually Haibara's the one acting like this! _"OH AYUMI!" Mitsuhiko fell to her feet crying. "I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Ayumi gained a 'wtf' expression. Genta soon followed suit. "OH AYUMI! IF THERE'S ANYTHING WE CAN DO TO HELP YOU YOU JUST LET US KNOW!" She rose an eyebrow and looked at Conan, begging him to ask them what they were doing. He nodded. "Uhh, guys? What's this all about?" The boy asked, looking down towards the two of them. "AYUMI'S DYING!" They both answered. Conan gained a look of panic for a second before turning to Ayumi with a calmer face, mentally asking her to say it wasn't the truth. She looked down at them both. "Guys! guys! I'm not dying!"

!

It took about an hour to calm Genta and Mitsuhiko down and explain to them that she really wasn't dying. Ayumi laid in her bed and sighed. "Conan...should I stay with you or leave?" She asked an imaginary Conan. Taking a deep breath, Ayumi huffed somthing fierce. Then, she realized the mistake in her words. "Rather...stay by you or leave..." She pity laughed at herself and turned onto her back, looking up at the roof. "Why is it that...I can never get you to notice me until I do something stupid or foolish?" The girl narrowed her eyes."I wonder if he...loves me?" She instantly shook the thought from her head. She knew he could never love her...

...but it couldn't hurt asking, could it?

Beep beep beep beep beepbeepbeepbeep. Ayumi held the phone to her ear, standing in the middle of her darkened room. What was left of the sunlight peeked through the curtains. It was going to be dark soon. "Hello?"

"Hi! It's me, Ayumi! May I speak to Conan, please?"

"Yes! Of course!" Came Ran's happy voice from the other end.

Ayumi stood there patiently, waiting for the detective's voice to come up on the other end. She heard shuffling and an 'it's for you, Conan' coming from the background. "Hello?" Came his voice. "Hey, Conan!"

Ayumi felt butterflys come to her stomach, urging her to go on. "Hey, Ayumi! What's up?"

Ayumi gulped and spoke into the phone. "Umm...I...I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I..."_ It's now or never, Ayumi! _"I love you."

She felt herself lighten up a tiny bit. She had gottan it out! She had-"I'm sorry." She held back a gasp and her eyes widened. That was the answer she was expecting but not the answer she was hoping for. "Ayumi-"

"It's alright. I knew that would be the answer." The Elementist was choking back a sob. She no doubt knew that Conan might hear it a little bit. "I just felt that I needed to let you know is all." It was silent for a few seconds. "Ayumi I-"

"It's alright!" She interupted again. "I've always known you loved Ran."

"WHAT?" Ayumi let out a fake laugh.

"Don't play dumb. I know..." Her words were in fake enthusiasum as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Ayumi pleas-"

"Sorry, I've gotta go. I need to fetch some medicene for a cold my friend has."

"WHAT? Ayumi! It's pouring outside-" .

Conan looked at the phone, pulling it away from his ear. _That kid is one heck of a handful with the way she's acting! _"Oh well." _She'll be fine. Its not like her parents will let her go out there all alone._

Ayumi set down the phone. She fell to the floor and let the tears fall, her sobs becoming more uncontrollable. The sea filled drops hit the dark blue carpet, making it undeniably wet. Her hands clutched the ruffles on her skirt as she bit her lip. "I...Iris." She whimpered, calling to the Elemental. A shining light clouded the room, but Ayumi simply kept her eyes shut. "I...I think I'm ready now." Iris walked over and touched the girl's head. "Very well."

Knock knock knock. "Honey, are you alright?" The handle shook on the locked door. "Ayumi?" Iris turned around. "Lay to rest, dear guardian." Iris laid her hand out, glittery white smoke came from her fingertips. A few seconds later, they heard two thuds. "What was that?" Ayumi got up, only barely able to stand from her heartbreak weakness. "It's a mere sleeping spell. Now, Resist Elementist!" Purple smoke came this time, and it circled all around Ayumi. She waved the smoke away. "What was that?" She asked. "That was a spell that will keep you from hurting when you move on." Translation, it's a spell that will help you die without hurting so you can move onto being an Elemental. Ayumi simply nodded and stood up straight. Iris smiled and transported Ayumi away.

!

The next thing she knew, Ayumi was standing on the block where she had been earlier that day with the others. She gasped. This was how Iris planned to move her onto the next series? She was going to-

She gasped as her feet started to move on their own. "No..." She whispered. Iris was forcing her to do this! There was no going back now. "No...no...NO!" She hissed to herself. Her tiny foot soon reached the first fragment of road. She tried to reach for the poll, to keep herself from going any further, but to no avail. _No! Iris has control over my full body! _She panicked in her mind. Her eyes widened as her legs started to carry her out into the middle of the road. _No...no! This isn't happening! _Her breath was paced as she walked. Luckily, no cars were coming down the road at the moment. She breathed in. Maybe this wasn't what Iris planned.

HONK HONK!

Then again, maybe it was!

Ayumi held her breath as the lights came towards her. "Conan!" She whispered.

Then the lights went out.

!

Ayumi's eyes started to open, her vision clearing. "Ow...my head feels like I just got ran over by a-" She gasped and stopped her sentence. That's when she remembered what happened. The girl looked down at herself to see a long, elegant gown hugging her waists. She looked like that girl from Hercules. She was in a seventeen-year-old's body and her hair was long and beautiful. Ayumi bit her lip and immideatly got up. "IRIS!" She screeched. It echoed throughout the circle she was in. It was like she was in the sky and the sky was a bunch of diffrent montone colors, splotches all mixed together with clouds coming with them. "IRIS!" She called again. Iris...Iris...Iris...the echoing came. She screeched and clutched her fist. "So this is it. This is my sanctuary, huh?" She mumbled. A sigh escaped her lips. "I really moved on then...I went on to the next series."

"Just about, my dear Ayumi." The girl turned around to see one of the elder Elementals. She was an old lady with long flowing robes. She was levitating in mid air. "Felaria."

"Ayumi, you have nearly become an Elemental, yes. But there is one more task you must preform before you finally become one." Ayumi gasped. "Wha-What? You're...You're joking! I thought that once I left my Fire I'd be an Elemental! Now you're telling me I have another task?" Felaria nodded. "You must see the consequences of your actions, my dear girl, before you are fully one of the highers. Ayumi sighed. "Fine."

!

"What do you mean by, 'see the consequences of my actions' exactly?" Ayumi asked, hoping it was not what she thought it was. "You must see how your death affected those around you." Ayumi gasped, her eyes widened and her pupils shrunk. Felaria mixed clouds so that they formed a circle that was as large as their heads down to their chests. "Part of you is still alive in the mortal world, another reason why you are not completly an Elemental." Ayumi coughed a little when she saw a younger version of her, sitting in a hospital bed. She was stitched up in a hospital bed and she had band-aids all over her. "That's...my human form." Felaria nodded. "But look at what is happening in the room." She moved her hand and the circle got bigger. There stood her family, Genta and his family, Mitsuhiko and his family...and then Conan, Ran, and Detective Mouri. Conan had his head down, bangs covering his eyes.

"They're all..."

"They're all there hoping that you will live."

Ayumi choked a little and she held her chest. "I...I didn't know they would all miss me so much..." She knew for certain that they'd all be upset but..."Take a closer look at the boy."

Ayumi rose an eyebrow. Which boy? They were all boys except for her and the moms!

That's when she noticed one specific little boy. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he was staring at the floor.

"Conan..." She spoke.

"Yes, Conan. He is the most hurt by your death." Ayumi bit her lip. "I...I confessed my love for him right before it happened."

"Ah yes. This shall bring about reactions." Felaria zoomed up to Conan.

!

"Ayumi..." Conan whispered. _I can't believe she's really...no. She can't be! _He bit his lip and clutched his hands together. "It's so sad...she's a really sweet girl." Ran mumbled sadly. "I hope she'll pull through." Mouri looked at his daughter and sighed. "Everything will be alright, we just need to give her time to heal and she'll be fine." Everybody was able to detect a hint of insecurity in his tone and eyes, but it was a quick flash.

"She's going to pull through." Mitsuhiko stated unsurly. Genta nodded. "She just has to."

"Ayumi..." Conan silently begged. "Conan..." Ran reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "PLEASE DON'T DIE!" The scream forced Ran to take her hand away. _I've haven't felt like such a child in a long time. I shouldn't be acting this way! I'm seventeen and I'm acting like I'm five. This can't be happening! Ayumi! You can't be dead! Don't die on us! Please! _

!

Ayumi watched in disbelife at her friend's random act. "He...he wants me to come back." That's when it hit her. _"I would try my best to figure out what happened to you and if I knew what happened I would mourn." _Ayumi brought a hand to her mouth as tears started running down her cheeks. "Conan...is crying for me." Felaria nodded, a gentle smile still on her lips. "You have a choice child. Do you wish to go back to them, or stay here?" Ayumi turned to the older woman. "I-I-"

"Ayumi, please!"

Ayumi gasped and turned back to the circle.

Conan was holding her hand. "Ayumi..." He cried. Her eyes narrowed. The hand he was holding on her human form was tingling. "I want to go back." Felaria smiled and nodded. "Very well. Go ahead, my dear child. Good luck." She turned to the Elemental and smiled, nodding.

!

Conan held the hand of the girl firmly. "Ayumi..." One of his tears fell and landed on her hand. "Please..." All four families looked on sadly at the girl in the hospital bed. "Ayumi..." Conan felt the tears coming back on again. Then his eyes widened and he felt a sudden hop inside. He looked down to his hand to see that she was squeezing his hand back. "A-Ayumi!" The entire room stared in mere shock and amazment. The girl slowly started to open her eyes as she looked towards him. "Hi...Conan." She spoke ever so gently. His face brightened up and he threw his arms around her. "AYUMI!"

!

Well, that was my very first attempt at a Case Closed fic. I wrote this bfore I wrote Ayumi Sings Blasphomy! XD Please please please review! Thank you!

**"My Book of Secrets"**

_I never told anybody_

_except for you, my old and rusty_

_book of secrets._

_How I lounged to give him_

_more than a peck on the cheek._

_How I wished to have him,_

_amazed I didn't leak._

_A kiss in vain,_

_for that I waited in the rain,_

_clutching my dress_

_with the soaked stain._

_I'm crying while I'm writing this,_

_the ink wetting from my tear,_

_nobody to turn to,_

_but my book of secrets,_

_I'm holding you tightly to my chest so dear._

_He never felt the same,_

_I always annoyed him,_

_in the hallways,_

_at the lockers,_

_I bugged him most in gym._

_Run, run, as fast as he could,_

_and behind him, I shook there,_

_standing, standing, there I stood._

_My book of secrets, I'm writing to you._

_My book of secrets, am I annoying you, too?_

_I don't care anymore,_

_I don't I just don't!_

_He's made me suffer,_

_he cares for another,_

_he's pissing me off now!_

_What, did I stutter?_

_He's going girl-to-girl,_

_each like some new trend._

_I wonder how he stops it?_

_After bed, is that his relationship bend?_

_He's dating my best friend now,_

_did I know, yes!_

_I know I know, and I couldn't care less!_

_No really, I can't!_

_Stop saying that I shant'_

_stray from my feelings!_

_Shut up, book of secrets,_

_you know I have other musings!_

_Now who to go to, besides my dear old friend?_

_Book of secrets, the drama doesn't end._

_He's coming back around_

_to hit on me now._

_What does he think?_

_If he expects things to happen,_

_he needs a personal shrink._

_He denies it's flirting,_

_but we all know,_

_he's gone all around the circus,_

_but missed one show._

_But I won't re-preform it,_

_no way I say, I can not be bought!_

_If he thinks he's getting somewhere,_

_I assure you he's not._

_Hahah, please!_

_I'd rather get stung by a box of bees,_

_than dream of HIM getting on his knees,_

_and begging me for attention,_

_he's going to get hurt now,_

_and for me it'll be a breeze!_

_But how can I deny him,_

_when he paints my name in the sky?_

_Where'd he get the money to do that?_

_I bet he's been schmoosing, the rat!_

_Wave wave, no._

_Wave wave, bye!_

_Don't bother coming to see me,_

_I know you're too shy!_

_But I was proven wrong, _

_when I heard a ding dong_

_screeching through my room,_

_like a witch on a magic broom._

_Opening the door,_

_I gasp in my surprise,_

_to see him standing there,_

_hurt in his eyes._

_He holds out some flowers,_

_I could have stared at for hours,_

_had he not said_

_ranking his reputation dead._

_He pulled out a card,_

_face full of blush,_

_and read to me,_

_something that made my own face flush._

_"Please give me a chance,_

_and allow our-"_

_he paused, seeming perplexed._

_He then cringed._

_"Our tongues to dance?"_

_A darker blush._

_"You've probably figured it out by now,_

_that this card was all fake-ah."_

_He bit his lip, as if scared,_

_and gave me a glance._

_"This was a dare_

_from Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Haibara."_

_I gave him a glare,_

_tears running down at a quick pace,_

_he tried to stop me,_

_but I slammed the door in his face._

_I turned around,_

_and ran straight to my room,_

_and started writing to you,_

_of my heart's true doom._

_Am I to be tormented like this forever?_

_I don't want to see him again._

_Not today, not ever!_

_For listening all about this,_

_you're more to me than ten amulets,_

_my book of secrets._

Ayumi Yoshida set her book down, face streaming with tears. The book laid at the end of her feet while she slept, staying there.

Well, until a certain sixteen-year-old Conan Edogawa snuck into her room, opening the door quietly. Her mother had let him in, completely unaware of anything happening to her daughter as of the moment. All she knew was that Ayumi was acting funny and Conan was _sure _to help! He narrowed his eyes gently and walked over to her side, shutting the door behind him, and sitting down beside her. "Ayumi..." His whisper came out louder than he thought it would. Sighing when she didn't answer, he turned to his left to see a novel at the end of her feet. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced at her sleeping figure once more before grabbing it and reading the title. "Book of Secrets?"

Opening it, he noticed several poem names written.

**1. Crush Slush**

**2. To Magnify the World**

**3. To Have no Bounds**

**4. Holding my Tounge**

The poems went all the way to Eight.

And he noticed a suitable difference from the others. The ink was smudged in a teardrop, not shed too long ago. He could make out the title, however.

**8. My Book of Secrets**

A tingle filled his blood as he stared at the page. Why did he feel the need to read it?

"Page 45..." He silently turned to the page given and started to read the soft poetry flying off the page.

That's when he realized that this was a diary in poem FORMAT. His face lit up with horror and worry with every line he read.

_**I'd rather get stung by a box of bees,**_

_**than dream of HIM getting on his knees,**_

_**and begging me for attention,**_

_**he's going to get hurt now,**_

_**and for me it'll be a breeze!**_

_**But I was proven wrong, **_

_**when I heard a ding dong**_

_**screeching through my room,**_

_**like a witch on a magic broom.**_

_**Opening the door,**_

_**I gasp in my surprise,**_

_**to see him standing there,**_

_**hurt in his eyes.**_

_**"Please give me a chance,**_

_**and allow our-"**_

_**"Our tongues to dance?"**_

_**"You've probably figured it out by now,**_

_**that this card was all fake-ah."**_

_**"This was a dare**_

_**from Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Haibara."**_

His own words came crashing down on him like a cement block as he sat there, reading the final words over and over again.

_**Am I to be tormented like this forever?**_

_**I don't want to see him again.**_

_**Not today, not ever!**_

_**For listening all about this,**_

_**you're more to me than ten amulets,**_

_**my book of secrets.**_

Ayumi yawned a tiny bit, sitting up and rubbing her eye. Conan instantly turned to her, watching her every move. Ayumi's eyes met his, and for a split second, she just stared.

She rubbed both of her eyes once more before gasping at the reality of him sitting next to her on the bed. That attention turned into sheer terror and embarrassment when she saw what was in his hands. "C-CONAN-KUN!"

_Good thing I locked the door..._

"Ayumi...did I really hurt you that much?"

"Which poem, or POEMS did you read?"

"I only read one."

"Which was...?" She urged him on, hands clutching her comforter tightly.

"My Book of Secrets." He answered, opening the page back up. She didn't say anything. She just sat there and slowly moved her hand to her forehead, a dizziness came over her body and she started to feel weak. "C-Conan I-"

"Was this true?" He asked.

"Was what true?"

"This."

He opened the book and pointed to the exact words he was asking about.

She eyed the text he was questioning and gasped, a hand covering her still-glossed mouth.

_**I gave him a glare,**_

_**tears running down at a quick pace,**_

_**he tried to stop me,**_

_**but I slammed the door in his face.**_

_**I turned around,**_

_**and ran straight to my room,**_

_**and started writing to you,**_

_**of my heart's true doom.**_

She then gave him a hardened glare. "You and your stupid detective skills."

"I didn't know you were crying." Instead of listening to him, she crossed her arms over her developing chest and turned away, not even daring to look at him. "Ayumi. Look at me."

"No."

He gave an irritated moan and turned back to the book. Re-reading the poem, word-for-word.

Finally deciding to acknowledge the Detective's existence, the teenage girl answered his question. "Every single thing in that poem is from my point of view. It's all true the way I see it."

He gave a chuckle. "Just so you know, I have NOT slept with anybody. Nor will I. And I never expected anything to happen. AND I WASN'T FLIRTING." Ayumi chuckled and reached over, rescuing her thoughts and worries from their evil creator. She walked over to her dresser and hid it in her underwear droor, careful not to let him see anything. Her lips stayed sealed in that fake smirk as she stood there, holding the knob of the closed droor. "Ayumi, I never knew you were a writer."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, not to be quoting anybody or anything." Her fake smirk grew larger. "I've noticed."

"It was very good…"

"Yeah…thanks."

"Ayumi I-"

"Get out."

Conan gasped and opened his eyes a little further. "What?"

"Get out…now." Ayumi turned to him, anger flashing through her eyes repeatedly. "Why did you even bother coming here?"

Conan gave his own glare and stood up. "I came to speak to you and apologize."

"For what?"

"For the dare."

"The dare is hardly what I'm concerned with. It hurt, but it isn't the main problem between you and me."

"Well I know that now after reading what you wrote."

Ayumi never moved from her place. "Conan…leave." Her legs shook a little. The glare she was giving was matched by an equally deathly glare from the boy across from her. "No."

"Conan…" Her growl was filled with so much venom, but to Ayumi's surprise he was unfazed by it. "I'm not leaving until I know everything is alright between the two of us."

"YOU'RE DATING MY BEST FRIEND!" She snarled, eyes darkening just as his were. "NOTHING WILL EVER BE RIGHT BETWEEN THE TWO OF US AGAIN!" Silence filled the room, and Conan just stood there, eyes piercing her's. If I were to write out the amount of silence filling the room, an entire page would be filled in nothing but periods without spaces. "Yes they will…"

"No they won't!"

"Because you won't let them be."

Ayumi's heart stopped. _Because I… won't let them be…?_

A low growl erupted from her chest, and just as she was about to speak again, Conan interrupted her. "What happened to her? What happened to the sweet little Ayumi I grew up with?" "She's dead." Ayumi scoffed, turning her head away from him. "No she's not, because I still see her in all of the earlier poems, poems done just months ago." Conan had recalled the dates. "I want that Ayumi back."

"People in h#(( want ice water!"

Ayumi felt the words coming up to her lips, she wanted to let him have it. She wanted him to know exactly how much pain he had been causing her, how many times she cried (and would still be crying) over him.

She never got the chance because he wouldn't let her talk.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ayumi gaped, snarling her teeth in an assailing manner at him.

"I'm staying."

Ayumi hissed at him and looked down, trying to pull away from the sudden death grip Conan's hand had grabbed. Her forearm was under his control, and she couldn't move it without him tightening his grip in just the slightest way. "No, you're not. I won't let you."

"Yes I am, and you can't stop me."

"Let go."

"Let me talk!"

"FINE!" Ayumi snarled, shooting her head in another direction. Which direction, she didn't care. As long as she wasn't facing him…

**Take Me Away (Song by Avril Lavinge)**

14-year-old Amy Yeager took a deep breath and shut her eyes gently. A band stood behind her. One had an electric guitar in her hand, the next was on drums, then the third was on piano. She had a microphone hosited up in front of her. It had been a few years sense she found out Conan was really Jimmy. He kept it hidden from Rachel, though. After all, he loved her. The thought made her eyes sting and the all-too familiar salt water behind her eyes nearly found it's way out. But instead, she tilted her head backwards so they wouldn't come out.

"Ready, Amy?" The blone with a hot pink headband called. Smoothing out her pink mini-skirt she wore over leggings, she nodded. "Let's go."

(Meanwhile)

"So how has Amy changed over the years?" Conan edogawa, or Jimmy Kudo, whichever, asked the boy leading them to their friend. "Well, first of all, she's called the snow-white beauty. She's beautiful, but is cold because she's turned down every boy who's ever asked her out." Mich and George tilted their heads to the side. "What? Why would she do that?"

"She always says she's not ready to move on yet."

"Move on, from what?" Rachel asked, concern washing over her face like water. Conan's face showed one of concern as well with a little suprise linked into it. "She's never told anybody, even us! And we're the closest friends she has!" The boy then mumbled "Well, besides you guys, apparently."

"Sounds like she's changed, a lot."

"Yeah well, sometimes she's cold and closed off, other times she's as light as the wind in your hair."

_That dosn't sound like Amy at all! _Narrowing his eyes, Conan stuffed his hands in his pockets. _Unless..._

"Well, looks like we're here!" The six people stood in the doorway. "So, what's going on? Why is she in there?" Anita asked in her usual bored-to-be-here tone.

"She's in a popular band is all. Lead singer."

This caused all six to look at eachother. "She's really good and writes her own songs. Why don't you guys come and watch?"

As soon a they opened the door, the heard guitar strumming and gentle music played in the background. As they stepped closer, Amy started to sing.

**I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide**

The words to the song slipped like second-nature out of her lips. Gripping the microphone, she continued.

**I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew**

The jaws of the Junior Detective Leauge dropped.

**What would you do**

_What WOULD he do? _Amy asked herself as the beat started to speed up. Taking a deep breath, she started to move in synch with the song.

**All the pain I thought I knew,  
All the thoughts lead back to you!  
Back to what was never said,**

She held both sides of her head.

**Back and forth inside my head!  
I can't handle this confusion**

"Oh...my..." Rachel couldn't seem to get the words out. Conan felt his body shiver at the song. _That's it! She hasn't gotten over ME yet!_

**I'm unable; come and take me away!**

Biting her lip to hold back tears threatning to come out, Amy began to stare at the floor, unknowing of her old friends standing a few feet away.

**I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself, I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you**

At this point, Rachel noticed Conan's uneasiness. "Conan, are you alright?"

He never took his eyes off the stage. "Yeah, but I need to speak to Amy alone after this." Nodding, the woman leaned backwards and rested on her heels a little.

**If I show you, I don't think you'd understand**

The star at the front of the stage tapped her foot to the beat.

**Cause no one understands**

This stuck the detectives hard, and it made them take one step back.

**The Men Who Hunted Ayumi**

The sun shined brightly and the birds sang tunes. The young, beautiful Ayumi Yoshida sat up and stared out at it. A smirk played on her face. Turning to the calander, she saw April 30th circled. "Today's the day." She voiced calmly to herself as she climbed out of bed.

!

"You okay, Ayumi? You seem tense."

Blushing, Yoshida turned away from Conan Edogawa. "Y-Yeah. It's nothing."

**Ipod Challenge**

I'm sorry, but I just had to do this. So fun! I already did one for Monster Buster Club but I felt like doing it for Detective Conan as well! ^^ Please read and review! Please? (Puppy Dog Eyes) Pwetty pwease?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT BY ANY STANDARDS OWN DETECTIVE CONAN! I DO NOT OWN THE CHIPPETS! I DO NOT OWN KE$HA! I DO NOT OWN THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA! I DO NOT OWN TAYLOR SWIFT! I DO NOT OWN PHINEASE AND FERB! I DO NOT OWN ASHLEY TISDALE!

**Rules:**

_** least five diffrent songs.**_

_**2. You have until the end of each song to write a one-shot.**_

_**3. You CANNOT go back and fix any grammatical errors. Once you're done, you're done.**_

_**4. The One-shot MUST relate to the song.**_

_**5. Have fun! ^^**_

**Getting Lucky**

Ayumi had this weird feeling around Conan lately. Like she wanted something from him. Of course, she had always been interested in him, but he never showed any interest in her. In this case, she fell deeper and deeper in love with him. IN LOVE! She was a growing girl with hormones so...

NO! That's so wrong! She could never!

He would never...

Blegh. She wouldn't think about it anymore.

She would just call him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Conan. Can you come over?"

"Uhh..."

"Please?"

He sighed. "Yeah...fine."

**Your Love is My Drug**

She couldn't get him out of her head.

Mitsuhiko.

DARN HIM! CURSE THAT STUPID BOY!

Ai Haibara sighed and banged her head against her wall, trying to get the boy out of her mind.

Ayumi was always telling her she shouldn't go after him, he was starting to be a womanizer, thanks to those hormones. Ai sighed. Her own hormones were coming back.

She smiled when the doorbell rang. She walked in front of her mirror and examined her curves again. She was wearing a short red dress. Pleased, she went to the door, opening it up.

She came face-to-face with a blushing Mitsuhiko, holding flower. "Hey, baby."

**Koi No Mikuru Boom**

It was hard.

It was hard telling Conan she had such feelings, that she loved him. But she would do it!

She was slowly approaching him when...

OH MY GOD A MONSTER ATTACKED!

She quickly turned around the corner and made a heart to her chest, transforming into the beautiful super hero, Heart Savior.

She raced her way to the top of a tower, just tall enough to face the monster. "A...YUMI! BEAM!"

BOOM!

The monster fell. She sighed happily.

Only to sigh when another one attacked. "Ayumi?"

She gasped. "CONAN-KUN!" She gripped his hand and ran him off the building.

**A Place in this World**

She couldn't figure it out.

Kazuha Toyama didn't know who she was.

She was a friend of a great detective.

She was a high school student.

She was a daughter.

Her radio played a few songs over and over again. The sun hit her face sweetly and she warmed up to it, wondering what murder would be committed that night. She smiled and laughed. There was always a crime to solve. "Ahou!" She heard. "What are you doing all alone up here on the top of a YOT? That's dangerous!" She smiled and looked down and smiled. "Ahou. Waiting for you." She felt alone once, but not anymore. She knew who she was now.

She was Heiji Hattori's girlfriend and only lover. That's who she was.

That was her place.

**Not Like That**

Ayumi and Haibara strolled down the halls next to each other. Ai was enjoying it, a smile over her face. "Ai-chan? Why are they all staring at us like that?" She smiled wider in response. "These girls want to be us, Ayumi."

"Why?"

"First of all, we're drop-dead beautiful, as gossiped, and we're dating the hottest boys in school."

Ayumi gave a weak smile to one girl, who gave her green narrowed eyes in response.

"You're so not cool!" One called out. Ai turned to her. "Green is a bad color for you." The girl was outraged and she instantly retreated. "Walk more assertively, Ayumi." She nodded and started to sway her hips slightly as she walked, making girls glare at them and boys wolf whistle.

**Headstrong**

Ai Haibara would not, and I repeat, WOULD NOT, change herself.

"That's not good on you."

"That was a stupid move, Kudo."

"Don't be so naive, Mitsuhiko."

She was cold at heart sometimes, and it was just the way she was. Slipping tiny hoop rings on, she zipped up her black sleeveless dress, complete with long black gloves and panty-hoes. She smiled at her reflection. "Let's go!" Ayumi grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door to the car. "Let's get out of here already."

They were going out dancing. Stress relief. FUN!

Ai smirked to herself as the car drove off.

**Kicking and Screaming**

Ayumi glared at Conan as he walked up to her. "Ayumi?"

She stuck her nose in the air and turned away, choosing to speak to Ai instead. "HEllo, Ai-chan." The girl smiled at her friend and nodded. Conan rose an eyebrow.

Throughout the day, Ayumi proved to him that he could annoy her as well. She ignored him and flirted with other boys, making him notice how good a figure she had.

Ayumi glared at him for the sixth time that day. "Ayumi? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He hissed, grabbing her arm. She smirked and released herself. "I'm showing you what you'll be missing." She gripped a boys arm and kissed his cheek. "Bye, Edogawa-kun."

**White Horse**

"Kazuha! Please!"

Biting her lip, Kazuha decided to keep her window closed. Heiji Hattori was screaming out to her, begging for another chance.

Cheating on her was bad...

...cheating on her with Ran was even worse.

She always knew they had a connection. Now here she was, crying her eyes out as he called to her. When she opened it up, she spoke to him. "You're in the past now, Heiji. Leave me alone. Just leave! You're no prince, at least not mine. I'm not your princess so go away." Tears streamed down her face. He got down on his knees. "KAZUHA! PLEASE!"

She smiled. "This isn't a fairytail. I'm going to find somebody who'll treat me better than you ever did, Heiji. Now both you and your white horse,"

She took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"GET OFF MY LAWN!"

**Gitchi Gitchi Goo**

Ayumi had been chasing after Conan for a while, he knew it. He smiled at her nowadays, telling her he loved her.

She would smile. "I gitchi gitchi goo you, too."

He didn't need a dictionary. He knew she loved him. He would shyly smile and rub the back of his head. This was so OOC for him. Oh well. Love makes you do crazy things.

**Carl the Intern**

Mitsuhiko was an agent for the Purple Organization. He was the intern, and IT WAS THE COOLEST JOB EVER!

He worked the job for college credit and it was his best expirience ever!

**Love Story**

"Conan-kun! Don't leave!"

Her dad had him by his collar throwing him out. He was struggling, but he smiled at her and winked.

"Stay away from Ayumi!"

Later he came to her on the balcony, giving her a tight hug. The wood hung right over the garden, so it was easy for him to get in.

"Please don't go."

She cried.

"Conan take me somewhere. I'll wait until you come to me. It's a love story, I guess." she bit her bottom lip.

"Conan! They're trying to tell me to not love you! How could they say that?"

He smiled. "We'll get out of this mess."

So there Ayumi sat, waiting for him.

He never came.

Well, until she was standing there on the beach, everybody staring at them. He kneeled to the ground. "Ayumi, I have everything ready." A ring was yanked out.

"Marry me."

**Unreciprocated Sweetheart Syndrome**

Unreciprocated Sweetheart Syndrome?"

Conan Edogawa raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "That sounds like something you just made up." The nurse shook her head. "No, I didn't make it up; it's something that the girls of Teitan High school have come up with. They use it to describe the sickness a girl feels when she's in deep depression from unrequited love." Conan scoffed and turned to Ayumi, who was sleeping quietly on the bed. "Yoshida-san must be in love with the unattainable if she has this sickness."

_Let me guess, __**I'm **__the unattainable, right?_

The detective narrowed his eyes. "Fujiwara-san, what exactly happens when you have this 'sickness' that you're speaking of?"

"Well," The nurse set a glass of water down. "After realizing their feelings are unreturned, the girl will first start acting differently, she will then start to lose that regular gleam in their eyes. Shortly after, the stress will start to wear down on them, and they start to feel woozy as if dehydrated. This will cause them to faint."

Conan sighed, remembering how she had suddenly collapsed in the middle of class.

**When the Meaning of "Love" and "Loathe" Switch**

_**One day, you are going to wake up and realize how much you love her...and when you do, she'll be waking up next to the guy who already knew. ~Picture from Photobucket**_

_"Ayumi, I don't like you. At LEAST not like that. I don't have any weird lovey dovey feelings for you! I'm sorry. I love somebody else."_

_Ayumi Yoshida stood there in the garden with Conan Edogawa, staring at him with stone cold skin, her eyes melting away of any color. She was pale now and her rosy cheeks were white. He cringed as the smell of her strawberry perfume passed through the air into his nose. His face scrunched up and he glared. "I've had enough, Ayumi. I'm sorry but you're clingy, you overreact, you're jealous, you're stalkerish, and you're not what I want in a girl. We're just friends. Nothing more. I-"_

_**Don't say it, Conan-kun!**_

_"-don't-"_

_**Please!**_

_"-love-"_

_**What about all we've been through together? You can't tell me you don't love-**_

_"-you." The warm spring wind whirled formally around Ayumi's middle-school-girl frame. It's voice was harsh and uncaring, not understanding or loving. No, the wind's feelings for her were as dark as Conan's. "Leave...me...alone!" He hissed, turning on his heel and walking away, hands in his pockets. _

Fresh tears rolled down high-school Ayumi's eyes as she shifted on her desk, taking a nap in the clubroom. She had given up on being a detective and joined (A/N: Don't know what she joined yet. I can't decide! .)

**Elementists and Elementals: Afterwords**

"Conan-kun?"

The raven-haired boy turned to look towards the brunette sitting next to him.

"I...I'm sorry."

"About what?"

The two were sitting alone in a row of chairs, waiting for Ayumi's parents to sign her out of the hospital. "I made you worry. That day...it was the first time I'd ever seen you cry." A blush came over his cheeks. "Yeah well...wait! How did you know I was crying? You told us your vision was far to blurry to notice anything when you woke up!"

Ayumi instantly noticed her mistake. _Oh no! I better cover this up!_

"I had an outer-body expirience." A sweat-drop flew down the side of her head. _Nice save, smart one! _She sarcastically lectured herself. The detective seemed doubtful, but accepted her explanation anyways. After all, outbody expiriences after a severe accident weren't unheard of. It was quite possible for such to happen to her.

"Ayumi, why did you go out all by yourself?"

"I told you. I was getting medicene for my sick friend with the flu."

"Who has the flu? I thought me, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Haibara were your only friends."

"No...no. I have other friends in...other places." This wasn't a complete lie, she had some Elemental friends. Iris was in question though now, concidering what had just happened. The young Elementist sighed. It was her fault anyways, she asked for it. Literally. "What places?"

"Places."

"_**What **_places? Ayumi, if you're talking to people over the internet-"

"Don't worry. I know them in real life."

Annoyed, Conan laid back into his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. "Why do you care so much?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know you care about me and all but why ask me all of this?"

"If I don't, then do you think anybody else but Haibara will be smart enough to?"

"Maybe."

"No maybes. Yes. Or. No."

Ayumi scoffed and crossed her arms over her undeveloped chest. Deciding not to answer his question, the small girl sat there and stared angrily at the wall to her right, opposit of Conan who was sitting on her left. "Ayumi?"

**Ayumi's Diary (Song by Taylor Swift)**

_**Conan looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without**_**  
**

Ayumi sat there on her bed, diary and pencil in hand, writing in her diary. Biting her lip, she read over the words. Sighing, the eight-year-old began to write more. It would be all night before she finished...

_**Conan talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**_****

"Yeah, I'm here to help Ayumi with her homework?" Mrs. Yoshida nodded enthusiastically. "She'll be out of the bathroom in a little bit. Go on and wait in her room." Conan Edogawa thanked the woman and walked in, dropping his bookbag near the door as he had been directed to tons of times before.

_Geez...how'd I get sucked into this? I should be home with Ran right now! _Kogoro had gone out on vacation alone, leaving him and Ran alone. But for right now, he was stuck at the Yoshida household, tutoring Ayumi on her math. _Might as well sit... _The raven-haired boy took a seat on the pink-covered bed. _Wow...she is such a girl. Well what should I expect? She's eight! _Turning his head to look around the room, his glass-covered eyes observed a small notebook sitting wide open on the bed. "Huh, what's this?" He asked himself.

Picking up the book, he laid it in his lap. "A diary?" Flipping through the pages, he noticed one page written in black pen. "Huh? What-" The detective boy saw his name written in the dark ink. "What the..."

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

"She's...she's writing about me?"

The words seemed to cover up the entire rest of the page.

_**Conan walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**__  
_  
_Why is she writing like she's in love with me? It's just a crush...right?_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light**_

The young boy started to scan the page as a light blush started to brush his cheeks.

_**I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight**_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar 

His jaw dropped at the single darkest line on the page. It had a cloud scribbled around it in pink ink.

_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**_

His heart stopped for a few seconds as he read that line over and over again. After a while, he decided to move on.

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..**_

_**Conan looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see...  
**_

"Conan...what are you doing?" A screech fell from his lips. Looking up, the blue-coated boy stared eye-to-eye at the brunette, who was staring back at him with just as intense eyes. "M-My diary..."

"AHHH! AYUMI I DIDN'T MEAN TO I-"

He stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Conan-kun. I should'nthave been writing about you." She sat on her bed and started to wipe her tears.

**Ai Haibara's Love Potion**

"So this might actually work?" Conan asked, holding a pill in his hands. Ai Haibara nodded. "Now hurry up and take it."

_Well, if it's possible I might completely turn into Shinichi..._

Swallowing, he waited in the bathroom. His clothes oversized and long. Chances are that he wouldn't be completely cured; he'd just get to see Ran again. "Uhh...Haibara?"

**Think About and Drop 'em Out**

Ayumi Yoshida sat on her bed, looking down at the blue carpet beneath her feet. She was fourteen and had long, straight hair that went down to her waist. "Conan-kun...would never love me." Her big blue eyes filled with tears. She narrowed her eyes as they began to blur. "I-I'm so stupid! How could I have ever thought..." The salt water poured down her cheeks like waterfalls now as she dug her head into her knees. Her thoughts drifted freely and loosely around in her head, focusing mainly on the boy she had fallen for all those years ago. Never would he ever feel for her in such a manor! "He...he outright said it! I heard him. He didn't know I was around. None of them did and I got to hear him say he thought of me as a simple annoyance." Biting her lip, Ayumi started to punch herself in the head. "Stupid girl! Stupid stupid STUPID GIRL!"

_It's Ai he likes, right? It's either Ai or Ran. I can most certainly mark myself off that list. _The clues pointed towards Ai. With them always going and sneaking off together and whispering. They always seemed deep into conversation. That's why she left them alone. Genta and Mitsuhiko were always there anyways, right?

Wrong.

Recently, they had gotten girlfriends. These girlfriends had them so wrapped up around their fingers. They made them beg for what they wanted every time they might want something as simple as a candybar (Genta...snicker snicker snicker). They had been so caught up with them recently that they had to cancel all things planned with Ayumi for weeks on weeks! She, at the time, didn't mind because that meant she got to spend more time with Conan. But now, now that she was sitting here, now that she realized that Conan wouldn't love her, she lounged for them to be sitting with her, comforting her. But instead she was all alone. Ai had gotten sick and couldn't go anywhere so that's another friend marked off the list.

She whimpered quietly and bit her lip once more. "Conan, if you don't like me then why do you play along like you do? Why don't you ever stop and tell me you don't like me that way? Why do you lead me on?" Her fists clutched the fitted indigo sheets on her bed. "I can't believe you! Why do I love you?" _Wait-! _The brunette's eyes widened, the big blue teary eyes became wide. _L-love...him? _It had just slipped out! Why'd she say it? Did she actually love him? Closing her mouth, she shook her head back and forth before laying back onto the bed. Yes, of course she did. She meant it alright. She loved Conan Edogawa...and he loved something or _someone _else.

Little did she know, this was what really happened:

_"I hate this."_

_"What's wrong?" Ai scanned the sandwich in front of her before eyeing Conan Edogawa as he sat down. "The main girl in this play is named Ayumi! Do you realize how hard it's going to be for me to say these things about her? I can't say a word of this! She's not anything like this. Maybe the annoying part, yes, but everybody has a flaw!" Mitsuhiko and Genta sat down across from Conan and Ai. "What did we just hear you saying about Ayumi-Chan?" Clutching the script to his chest, Conan's big blue eyes opened wide._

_"N-No! Nothing! It's this stupid play! The main character's name is Ayumi!" Ai nodded._

_"And I have to play as her enemy..." The displeasure in her voice was obvious. "Which means I have to kiss Conan." Already fully aware of this, the detective laid his head onto the table, covering it with his arms. "Well, why don't you two practice right now? We'll tell you if it's believable or not!" The two nodded._

_"My love, please do not tell me you have fallen for that dreaded towns girl? Please, do not tell me what the serfs say is true..." Ai looked deep into Conan's eyes, searching for signs of the fake show he was putting on. Meanwhile, Ayumi was a little distance away, humming a happy tune, when she heard this. "EH?" Her pupils shrank and her jaw dropped. Quickly hiding behind the door, she watched and listened to their 'conversation'. _

_"That would never happen! Ayumi is an annoyance and nothing but!" The boy's body twitched uncomfortably at this, unbenounced to the girl watching them like prey. "I couldn't be more irritated with her if I tried! There is only one other girl competing with you for me and that is most certainly not the likes of HER!" Mitsuhiko and Genta leaned on the table, eager to hear more out of them. Behind the door, Ayumi silently gasped, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "An...annoyance. I-annoy him?" Her cheeks burnt up and the usually sturdy legs she had became unknowingly weak. Turning on her heel, she ran away._

_(Later)_

_Ayumi was in the girl's bathroom, barfing out something fierce. _

_"Ayumi-Chan? You okay?" _

_Her innocent American friend, Maria, shouted out to her. _

_"Yeah I'm fine I-" A puking sound came from the stall. Cringing, Maria straightened her skirt and bit her gloss-covered lips, licking the substance off. "Do you want me to go get the nurse?"_

_"No! Just tell them I'm-" more sounds, "...going home for the day! BLEGHHHHHH!"_

_The blonde twitched._

_"And could you please bring me a towel?"_

So now there she was, looking up at the roof with a blank expression written all across her face.

"Conan-kun...daisuki." With that, she turned on her side and feel asleep.

!

With her head held down, Ayumi Yoshida walked to school calmly. Well, as calmly as she could. Her body was borderline rigid. The small frame she had shook like she was in Antarctica. Her friends would approach her and ask why she left school early for sure. That means...

The fourteen-year-old girl shook her head back and forth, shaking the thought from her mind. After what she had heard yesterday, she would try to be as happy as she could until she had to speak with him. No use wasting time. "Hey! Ayumi-Chan!" Maria ran to her as quickly as she could, her heavy breathing becoming deep. "Maria? What's wrong?" Yoshida was shocked by the sound of her own voice. It sounded undead and nearly emotionless. "COME QUICK!"

"WHOA! HEY!"

The blonde whisked her friend off, all the way towards the back of the school building. "Maria what's-"

"SHH! SHUT UP AND LOOK!" She hissed, snapping her head back. The American pointed towards two teenagers, leaning against a door kissing. The brunette rose an eyebrow. "Uhhh, yeah. A couple is making out in the back of the school. That's soooo something we're never going to see again for the next YEAR we'll be with them!" Maria simply turned to her with an annoyed expression her face.

"What if that was Conan and Ai?"

Ayumi's face twisted with sheer terror and irritation. Suddenly, she felt like knocking the breath out of her hormonal friend and making sure she never walked again. But instead, she said; "You're being an idiot and frankly I-OH MY GOD!"

The young girl's eyes lit up in terror and her body shook like she was hit by lightning twice.

"IT **IS **CONAN AND AI!"

That's when Ayumi ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Once again, things aren't how Ayumi saw them as. What really happened:

_Ai took a deep breath._

_"Oh Kyo, why must you tease me like you do? Why can't you stop dangling yourself in front of my already watery eyes? I already understand that you have chosen Princess Sukoo over me. Just leave me to mourn in the confindes of my solitary shelter. One of which I shall never allow you to break!" Conan and Ai were once again practicing, considering the fact the play was to be that night..."Not until the sun freezes over and the cold chill gets me through my sorrow of losing thy beautiful maiden." They were practicing in the back of the school so that nobody watched them, getting a sneak-peak at the play. The drama teacher was so mad about Genta and Mitsuhiko as it was..._

_It was at this point Maria overheard the two of them. Deciding to easdrop, she hid behind the wall and listened in._

_"Listen to my words! I love you! I cannot love you any more than I already do! No other man on this planet will show you how he cares for you like I will. I wish for my days to be spent along your side!"_

_Gasping, Maria lifted a hand over her lips. "Oh...my...gosh. AYUMI!" she ran off screaming into the other direction. "Not even thy retched sister? Not even thy glorious moon?"_

_"Not even thee countless stars in the sky my love." Conan twitched a little, his response to saying such gushy things to a girl, let alone AI!_

_"Then let us kiss and be intertwined forever..." Ai started to lean in. "...forever thy eternity."_

_She stopped. "I'm NOT kissing you until the play comes."_

_"I hear you there!" Edogawa shifted uncomfortably once more. "Do we really have to kiss?" Ai nodded. "Great..."_

_"Well I think we should head to-AH!" In the middle of her sentence, Ai tripped and fell. "WATCH OUT!"_

_MUUUWAH!_

_Their lips met._

_It was at this point in time Ayumi and Maria had arrived._

Right left right left right left-TRIP!-right left right left!

"How can I be so stupid? How could I have thought this would all blow over?"

Ayumi Yoshida ran at a quick pace, tears streaming past her eyes and marking the places she'd been. Her red cheeks flamed up like fire as she started to sob. "I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

TRIP!

"AHHH!" Falling, Ayumi hit the ground hard, with a loud thud.

"OH SH-" The words were on the verge of her mouth. She instantly grabbed her, from what it felt like, broken ankle. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screeched, hoping somebody would hear her.

"Ayumi!" Conan gasped. Ai had hurriedly gone on ahead to class, but he had stayed behind to gather his thoughts. _What's wrong? Why is she screaming? _

The brunette laid on the floor of the forest next to their school, clutching her throbbing ankle in an attempt to help the pain. It only made it worse. _Great...and no one's around to hear me considering the fact the bell just rang. GREAT! _Looking down at it and releasing her grasp, she saw that her ankle was swelling and turning purple. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but Ayumi kept them back. She wasn't about to become a cry baby.

She'd cried enough for two days. Frankly, if one more tear fell from her eyes, she would scream and hit and kick and punch the person who was responsible for it.

"Ayumi?"

_Ohhhh CRAP!_

Turning her head around, Ayumi came face-to-face with the last person she wanted to see.

Conan Edogawa.

"That's one nasty ankle! We should get you to the nurse's office and-"

"NO! I'm fine!" Her sudden outburst struck the boy as odd. She'd never spoken to him like that before. "I mean...no. I-I'm f-f-fine." She turned away from him. "Ayumi, that could get infected."

"I'll disinfect it when I get home."

"It could be too late by then!"

"Then I'll lose my ankle!"

"Ayumi! What has gotten into you?" He kneeled beside her. "First you go home early and don't come to lunch, now you have a broken ankle you don't want to be tended to!" Conan was starting to wonder if somebody was threatening Ayumi to do these things. Or maybe it was a school bully? "Ayumi? Are you alright? Is anything going on at home?" The brunette bit her lip and turned away. "No."

"Something happening here?"

"Yes."

He smiled a little. "Alright, who's bullying you?" Tensing up, Ayumi scoffed. "Nobody!" Edogawa then narrowed his eyebrows. _So we have to play this game, huh? Well..._

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

_Whether she likes it or not, she's going to the nurse's office! _Conan had picked Ayumi up bridal style and was walking towards the schoolyard. "Wrap your arms around my neck. It'll keep you from falling." She glared in response but listened nonetheless. _Why is it that when I try to run into Conan, he's never there, but when I try to avoid him he's always picking me up and carrying whether-I-want-to-be-or-not like this! Why can't he realize that he's why I'm so upset?"_

"Now don't you dare think I'm going to leave you alone when we get to the nurse's office. I'm staying and you're telling me what's going on!" Another scoff was earned from the un-married 'bride' as she turned away. "Why are you acting like this towards me? You've always been a kind and sweet girl. Something's wrong, I can tell." His bangs covered his eyes as he spoke. Ayumi had no response. "Ayumi, I want you to tell me if something's upsetting you."

"Why is it-..." Conan instantly turned his head up and looked at her. She was looking down at the road in front of them. "...why is it that every time I follow you around that I never get anything out of you yet when I try to avoid you you're always right behind me?" She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you always doing this?"

"Huh, Ayumi-"

"Why don't you just tell me if you don't love me?"

This shocked Conan immensely. Love? He knew Ayumi was interested but..._love? _No way. She was only fifteen. She was WAY too young for that! He, on the other hand, being twenty-four-year-old Shinichi Kudo, was naturally able to feel it and understand it. Did Ayumi really think she understood love already? "You don't mean that."

"Oh yes I do!" She shot back.

"No, Ayumi. You don't-"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Being as shocked as he was, the detective nearly dropped her. "If you weren't as handsome and smart, or caring and determined, or passionate and cool as you are, THEN WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM!" She crossed her arms and huffed. "But then again, I'm just an annoyance that's bothering you with this, aren't I?" Raising an eyebrow, he looked down at the schoolgirl as she swung her legs back and forth impatiently, obviously wanting down.

"I'm not putting you down so forget about it."

"Oh come on! What does a girl have to do to get Mr. Prince Charming to put her OFF of his little white horse?" Ayumi mocked, swinging her legs a little harder now. A sweatdrop made itself known on the side of Conan's head as he watched her. "Ayumi, what were you talking about when you said you were an 'annoyance'?" A growl erupted from her chest. "Curse you, Edogawa. WHY CAN'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT ME YESTERDAY?" He gave her a perplexed look, signaling he was baffled by her words. "And you...you keep playing with me even if I am just an annoyance to you! The real girls that are competing for-that even have a chance-with you are Ai and Ran! Right? RIGHT?"

A gasp threw itself out from Conan's throat and he stopped walking for a few seconds.

_(Flashback)_

_"My love, please do not tell me you have fallen for that dreaded townsgirl? Please, do not tell me what the serfs say is true..."_

_"That would never happen! Ayumi is an annoyance and nothing but! I couldn't be more irritated with her if I tried! There is only one other girl competing with you for me and that is most certainly not the likes of HER!"_

_(End Flashback)_

_Oh no! Ayumi must have heard me and Ai practicing! That means she thinks..._

"AYUMI! That! That-that wasn't wh-what you th-thought it w-was!" The boy blurted uncontrollably.

"WELL THEN WHY WERE YOU SWAPING SPIT WITH AI TODAY, HUH?" His face turned red.

_(Flashback)_

_"Well I think we should head to-AH!" In the middle of her sentence, Ai tripped and fell. "WATCH OUT!"_

_(End Flashback)_

"Well? Yuh gonna' answer me? Huh? HUH?"

"That wasn't what it looked like either!"

"Yeah, right! And I'm married to Sherlock Holmes!"

"Great, then can I have an autograph?"

"STOP BEING SMART WITH ME EDOGAWA!"

That was the second time she had used his last name. Was she that upset with him?

"Listen, just set me down, would you? I've had enough of-" She gasped. Conan's arms wrapped around her and her head was held to his chest. "No way. You're going to the nurse's office whether you like it or not." He stated solemnly. "C-Conan-kun..." Her whisper made her tears start to come to the rims of her eyes. "Conan why...why can't you just tell me if you love me?" Salty drops of water started to soak Conan's uniform shirt as she gripped the cloth for dear life. "I already know you don't! I just want you to say it so I can move on! PLEASE! CONAN!" Her sobs were muffled but he could hear her words with much clarity. "Just tell me to let go already! I'm tired of acting like you're not hurting me! I'm tired of pretending I can stay where I am! I can't do it anymore! Just tell me what I have to do to get an answer out of you! Conan I'M BEGGING!"

The detective said nothing. He only stood there with his head held down, holding her in his arms. "Conan...if you set me down and let me walk on my own to the nurse's office, it will be a symbol that you don't love me. If you keep me like this, then I'll assume that you do love me."

The boy did not answer. His body language told no sign of making any soon changes to their position. Ayumi gasped. _He's not...he's not setting me down! Does he...does he love me? Does he really, truly love-_

This is when he started to change the position and set her onto the floor. Ayumi's eyes narrowed as the tears came back. _I knew it...I knew he didn't love me! I knew it and I still had hope? GEEZ! He just LOVES to toy with me? DOSN'T HE? _He didn't completely let her go, however. Instead, he switched her around so she was on his back. "C-Conan what-"

"I love you, but only as a sister. I'm sorry Ayumi." Tears built up in her eyes and she shot her head away. "You're a jerk. You really really are." She started to hit his back. "STOP PLAYING WITH ME! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Conan sighed and shook his head. It was going to be a long walk to the nurse's office.

!

Ayumi huffed angrily as she watched the nurse walk around the room, her heels click-clacking against the floor all the while. Conan sat across from her in a plastic chair. "You should be alright now." Mrs. Suzuka said, smiling at the brunette across from her. That's when she noticed the high tension and dark aura between the two. Deciding she didn't want to know, she exited the room. "Ayumi?"

"Hmm?"

"You're still angry at me, aren't you?"

"What was your first clue?"

"I told you I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. I was wrong to blame you. It's my fault."

"..."

"I shouldn't have even started liking you in the first place." She whispered to herself. All was silent for a few minutes.

_Ayumi, I'm sorry. I really am. I just don't think you're ready for something as complex as love._


End file.
